


Now that I know

by nofeartina



Series: Patience [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Just the Tip, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Stiles, Rough Sex, Top Derek Hale, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I guess this fic can be summed up to this:</p><p>"Stiles seduces Derek with a dildo".</p><p>Or maybe:</p><p>"Communication is key".</p><p>I can't really decide as both apply...</p><p>(4th installment in my Patience-series, but can be read as a stand-alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now that I know

**Author's Note:**

> These two just needs to talk to each other! And to have more sex! Which so happens to be what happens in this fic, so win-win... ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the smut! (and also Derek finally being on top...)

He tries not to think about it. Tries to push it to the back of his head. Tries not to worry. Well, worry too much. But sometimes it’s hard not to.

Stiles is versatile. He’s always enjoyed getting fucked, loves the feel of a dick stretching him out, loves fingers in him, loves how it feels when his prostate is worked just right. He also loves being the one to do the fucking, loves taking his partner apart, loves the feel of tight heat on his own dick.

But it seems that Derek isn’t versatile. They’ve tried, Derek has done his best. Fingered Stiles open, methodically and impassive, and Stiles had done his best to keep his interest. When Derek had finally entered him, his thrust had been rhythmic but unexcited, like he was only really doing it for Stiles’ sake. After that it didn’t take long for Stiles to grow limp, not interested in sex when he was the only one taking pleasure. This was always followed by an awkward tension and an unwillingness to look each other in the eyes. So they just stopped trying.

This is in total contrast to how eager Derek is when it’s Stiles taking Derek apart. He is always so focused on making it good for Stiles as well. Stiles still has difficulties containing himself when he takes in how enthusiastic Derek is when he is giving Stiles a blowjob. It gets him hard just thinking about the sounds Derek makes and the look on his face when he can feel he is about to make Stiles come. It always seem like such a victory to him, that he is able to make Stiles come.

But Stiles understands it. He knows that Derek is damaged, that even though he has done the fucking before, it was under duress or while he was being manipulated, and that off course has left an impact on him. Stiles doesn’t know what goes on in Derek’s mind, as he’s being even more non-verbal about this part of their relationship than usual. But even though he understands, it’s still real hard to accept that he’s never going to be fucked again. He tries to come to terms with it, but it’s hard when Derek’s dick is just so perfect, has this curve to it that Stiles is sure would do wonderful things to his prostate. Has just the right thickness and length to be able to fill him in all the right ways.

Sometimes Stiles can’t help but bear down at nothing when he’s giving Derek a blowjob, can almost feel the ghost of it breech him. And it’s at one of these times, when Stiles is finally at his breaking point, that he releases Derek’s dick from his mouth with a pop and says, “Would you mind if I get my dildo out?” and he tries to say it apropos, like it’s not really a big deal, and continues, “I’m just dying to have something in my ass.”

They are on Stiles’ bed, naked and sweaty and panting, and Stiles is between Derek’s spread legs, trying to give him the blowjob of his life. Derek’s eyes grow huge and he looks a little lost. But after a few moments of silence he nods, and even though he looks hesitant, Stiles gets so excited by this he almost falls of the bed in his eagerness to get to his dildo.

He brings it back to the bed, settles back into sitting in between Derek’s legs. It’s his favorite toy, not too big, but curved just right to hit his prostate with every thrust. Orgasm guaranteed every time. Stiles put a condom on it and rubs lube over it. He very quickly puts two fingers into himself, just to test the waters and lubricate his hole a bit and then he reaches back and pushes the dildo slowly, but resolutely, in. His eyes are closed, his body tense, but he is bearing down on the dildo, enjoying how it stretches him and how the stretch hurts a bit. He’s always been a sucker for a little bit of pain when it comes to sex.

When he reaches the base he is sweating and trembling and exhales hard to get used to the intrusion. He is so turned on he’s sure he could come just by sitting still with the dildo in his ass.

Derek makes a strangled sound that makes Stiles open his eyes, almost haven forgotten that Derek was in the room with him. The look on Derek’s face makes Stiles gasp. Derek’s pupils are blown, he is flushed, and completely focused on where the dildo is disappearing into Stiles. Even though Stiles isn’t a werewolf it isn’t hard to see how affected Derek is. He is clearly finding this just as hot as Stiles.

This makes Stiles a little bold and while he keeps his eyes on Derek to gauge his reaction, Stiles leans back on the bed until his back is flush with the sheets and then he spreads his legs making it easy for Derek to see the dildo sticking out of his ass. Derek whines, and Stiles _needs_ to move, so he reaches for the toy and slowly slides it out a bit so he can thrust it back in.

After a few thrust he can’t help but speed up, the thrust are longer and faster and punches into him in a way that has him gasping every time it brushes over his prostate. His toes curl and he fights to keep his eyes on Derek.

“You don’t need more prep?” Dereks says with this really strange voice, like he’s breathless.

Stiles shakes his head and has to force himself to say, “No. I like the pain.” Derek is clearly affected by this, as he changes position on the bed so he is on his knees, leaning towards Stiles, completely focused on the dildo moving in and out of Stiles.

“Yeah? You like pain?” he says, like he didn’t know that. And like he’s excited to hear it. This makes Stiles stop. He keeps the dildo in his ass but lets go of it to get up on his elbows and really look at Derek.

“You’re surprised by this?” Stiles says incredulously, still out of breath.

Derek leans back on his feet, and his eyes keeps fitting between the dildo and Stiles’ eyes like he can’t help but be distracted by the sight, and says, “Yes. I thought you liked it gentle.”

“Is this why you don’t want to fuck me?” Stiles says bluntly, much more forward than he normally is, but he’s having this conversation with a dildo up his ass so he pretty much is done feeling embarrassed.

Derek looks at Stiles like he’s prey and leans forward. He puts his arms on either side of Stiles and smiles in a way that makes Stiles’ ass clench around the dildo, full of promise and completely predatory. “Oh, it’s not that I don’t want to fuck you,” he says and moves one hand to grasp the bottom of the dildo to move it just a tad, just enough to make Stiles’ toes curl and his arms to give out, and then Derek continues, “I just didn’t know you wanted to be _fucked_.”

And the way Derek says fucked is so dirty and hot that Stiles shakes his head a bit, trying to keep an ounce of control over himself. He is almost embarrassed by how much Derek’s dirty talk affects him.

Derek just raises an eyebrow and says, “Oh, you like that as well? You like me talking dirty to you? Saying fuck and cock?” he pauses as Stiles whines, and then continues, “You want me to tell you how much I’ve thought about pounding you? Just grapping your ass and pushing inside? Watch you squirm on my dick?”

And Stiles is done. The combination of Derek talking like that, like he knows and shares Stiles’ dirty fantasies and the evil twisty motion Derek makes with the dildo in his ass makes Stiles come hard. His toes curl to the point where he is almost afraid they will never be straight again, and he just keeps coming and coming as Derek continues to drag the toy over Stiles’ prostate.

Finally after a small eternity, which leaves Stiles almost sobbing with pain and pleasure, as Derek doesn’t stop the relentless rubbing, Derek finally gives in to the pained whimpers Stiles lets out, and quickly pulls the dildo out of Stiles’ ass. Stiles is boneless, can do nothing more than just lie there and make a small sound of complain at how abruptly the dildo is pulled out of him. But he fights to lift his head to watch Derek strip himself hard, murmuring obscenities while he pushes at Stiles’ thigh to expose his hole to Derek completely. Stiles is a bit sore and knows his hole must look puffy and red and _used_ , but obviously that does it for Derek because his body tremors with the tell-tell signs of his impending orgasm.

Derek speeds up and his fist is positively flying over his dick at this point and then he pushes the tip, just the tip, into Stiles’ used hole. It goes in almost without resistance and Derek comes. He doesn’t pump his hips, just holds himself while he unloads into Stiles’ ass. It’s so dirty and awesome, and Stiles can almost feel how he heats up from within from all the come and his cock makes a valiant attempt to get hard again, just twitching on his thigh. Derek swears and gasps and moans through his orgasm, and he looks so hot that Stiles almost can’t handle it.

“Come here, come here, come here,” he says and makes grabby hands at Derek until Derek leans down to finally kiss Stiles. The movement pushes him further into Stiles, and it _hurts_ , but in such a good way that Stiles moans and ups the filthiness of the kiss.

Derek breaks the kiss to catch his breath, but doesn’t go far. He puts his face where Stiles’ neck meets his shoulder and just pants on Stiles’ skin. He keeps his dick in Stiles, just plugging him up, not moving but the movements of his chest as he breathes. Stiles is shaking, feels so many things, wants to say so many things that he’s silenced by the indecisiveness.

In the end he ends up lightly smacking Derek on the back and says with a huff, “So if we had talked about this sooner we could have been having hot kinky sex for a while now?”

Derek responds to this with a _hmm_ , which Stiles takes as an affirmation.

He shakes his head at how ridiculous they are, how monumentally bad they are at talking about the things that matters, and says, “Just for the record, this is me stating that I really, _really_ , want you to fuck me. I want you to take me hard, I want you to pound me, I want you to do pretty much whatever you can imagine, as long as it is with you.” At this Derek huffs, but keeps lying on Stiles, so Stiles continues, “Basically, just trust me to want to do it all, unless I specifically state that I don’t want to.”

Stiles pulls on Derek’s hair so he has to look him in the eyes, and Derek reluctantly puts his weight on his elbow so he can get up to look at Stiles. “Please, if there’s something you want from me that you are not getting, just ask. Or at least find a way to tell me.”

And Derek looks flushed, but still so relaxed and happy that Stiles has to kiss him. Derek leans down to give into the kiss and as he does his flaccid dick slips out of Stiles followed by a gush of come. Stiles makes a grimace at this, never been a fan of how messy sex can be. This seems to amuse Derek as he smirks, but then leans back on his knees again to be able to get a good look at Stiles’ used hole. Stiles bites his lip as Derek just settles there and looks at the come slowly oozing out of Stiles. Derek isn’t even doing anything, just sitting there, looking hot and sexed-up, and Stiles can feel his dick twitch again. He can’t help but squirm a bit, and that makes Derek finally look away from his ass to his eyes.

“I just want to plug you up, make you keep all my come inside, so you’ll be all wet and ready to go for the next time I fuck you,” he says it matter-of-factly, with no particular intonation, just like when he’s talking about the weather or grocery shopping.

Stiles heart-rate goes up and he can’t stop himself from making a sound like a strangled cat.

“You’d like that?” Derek asks, and Stiles can’t believe how he can be unsure by now.

“Yeah, yes, I want it all, I want you to make me feel sore and _used_ , I want you to wreck me so I can’t walk for a week, I want your…” Stiles starts, but is interrupted by Derek lifting his legs, almost folding him in half, while he growls, and then Derek is eating his come out of Stiles ass.

Stiles’ eyes rolls back into his head, he is overwhelmed and trembling and _desperate_. But he can’t help but smile, as it seems he doesn’t have to go without anymore.

Derek is the best boyfriend. The _best_ , Stiles thinks until Derek does this thing with his tongue that scrambles his brain and it takes a while for it to come back online. And by then Stiles is way too tired to even contemplate having any more rationale thoughts for the moment.   

And he falls asleep like that, sleeps like a baby, covered in come, so much come, sweat and  surrounded by Derek’s arms. He’s probably going to regret falling asleep without cleaning up when he wakes up, but he lets himself fall easily into slumber, safe and satisfied.

For now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew... *fans self*
> 
> If I should write more in this serie, should it be more Top Stiles/Bottom Derek or Top Derek/Bottom Stiles? Let me know what you guys think. :)


End file.
